Blue Awakening (script)
Battle Start Karadok: You dare board our ship, worm? I'll not discuss terms with a peasant; I will issue demands to all! Citizens! Soldiers! Hear my words! The Conqueror himself, Emperor Sargon, claims dominion over these lands! You will grant your new emperor your ships! You will grant him all your provender! You will grant him your loyalty and your every possession! And you will surrender this land's greatest treasure, the Arcane Emblem! Do this, and your lives will be spared. Resist, and your lives are forfeit! Now, kneel! And swear fealty to the mighty Fonaxi Empire! Villager: B-but if you take all that we have, how are we to make our living? Without food and ships, people will starve! Would you have us all die? Karadok: ...You'll do for now. Villager: Hrrgh! Karadok kills the villager Sokara: These savages will never listen to reason. Everyone! prepare to engage! Demiri: Stormfang, are you certain? Another war... Sokara: I've had time to ponder Delyra's place in the world, Demiri. ...And my own. We must stand against evil, in all its forms, or there can be no peace! Elek appears Elek: Might I join, sire? This may not be my country, but it is my cause. My dear Kaldrak here hungers for a bite of the action as well! Boss: Karadok Anyone vs. Karadok Karadok: You are nothing! A speck of sand on the boot of the great empire! Defeating Karadok Karadok: What... H-how... Ahh... After the chapter Rubio: Sokara, is that all of them? Sokara: Yes, but victory's come with a price... Hardo: The town is in shambles, as is my army. Demiri: This is most troubling news. Kagian soldiers are the finest east of the long sea. If they are having trouble, we are ALL in trouble. Ascald: That's not the half of it. This was just the vanguard--but a taste of the meal yet to come. Hardo: And once it arrives, their host will wash over the whole continent in a matter of weeks. There's no way we could repel them and defend our people. It would be a slaughter. Sokara: Delyra is no better equipped to handle an attack from the sea... Marco, what do you suggest? Rubio: Hmm... Their greatest strength is their cavalry, which puts us at a disadvantage... on land. But if we were to catch them at SEA... Sokara: But how?! Delyra has no warships, nor does Kagia. Hardo: So we'd need aid from a kingdom that does... Ascald: You have someplace in mind, oaf? Hardo: Perhaps a land that borders the sea, with enough wealth to afford this campaign? Rubio: Gudora! Sokara: No. Absolutely not. Out of the question. Hardo: They have gold, boy! Countless ships! And more importantly, we have a fart's chance in the wind without them. Ascald: The oaf is right. ...Crude, but right. There's only one path forward. Rubio: Sokara, will you reconsider? Sokara: ...... ...Very well. Send a messenger and request a summit immediately. Let us pray this new king is more reasonable than their last. Rubio: Indeed. As'cald:' You know, Marco... For your first time against Fonaxi forces, that was an impressive victory. You and Sokara have both grown quite adept. You should be proud. >To World Map Category:Chapter Scripts